In computer data processing, the term "spreadsheet" generally refers to a grid-like table or matrix for holding desired data. Typically, the grid-like table or matrix is formed of a series of columns intersecting a series of rows. The columns extend from a peripheral horizontal axis of the matrix while the rows extend from a peripheral vertical axis of the matrix. Each row is labelled with a numeral (1, 2, 3 . . . ) along the peripheral vertical axis and each column is labelled with a letter (A, B, C . . . ) along the peripheral horizontal axis. An intersection of a row and column forms a cell which receives a label formed by the composite of the respective labels of the row and column (e.g. C5). Each cell holds data according to a respective formula.
According to the foregoing grid structure, spreadsheets were referred to as two-dimensional, i.e. having two axes along which information could be located. More recently, a series of such spreadsheets have been used as a collection to provide a third dimension. Each spreadsheet in the series or collection is thought to extend from a position along a third axis. That is, the third axis provides a link from one spreadsheet to another in the series. Each spreadsheet in the series has the two axis format with numbered rows and lettered columns. And each cell has a composite label as described previously but with an additional indication of particular spreadsheet in the series of spreadsheets on which the cell is located. Additional dimensions provide links between different series of spreadsheets.
There are various disadvantages to such spreadsheets, both two-dimensional and multi-dimensional based on a series of spreadsheets. For the most part, labels of the spreadsheet are non-descriptive of the data being held by the spreadsheet. Further, the two axis format of the unit spreadsheet does not always present the stored data in a manner which is easy to read or of a desirable arrangement with respect to the reader. Both labelling scheme and display format of spreadsheets are static and unchangeable for different users' needs. Hence, current spreadsheets are too rigid and fixed in structure/format.
Another disadvantage is that only per cell formulas are employable in current spreadsheets. That is, cells are referenced by the fixed row/column labelling scheme. Hence, a degree of effort and care is required to maintain coordination between cells and respective cell formulas.
Accordingly, the need exists for a more flexibly structured spreadsheet such that one spreadsheet can satisfy needs of different users.